Sueños compartidos
by You-Me-Handcuffs
Summary: Tras haber vencido el mal, todos tienen una vida de lo mas normal y feliz en el reino... hasta que los sueños de Regina empiezan a preocuparla. -situada en la temporada actual #EvilCharming.


**Ok este fic es parte del proyecto de fic de fin de año #EvilCharming, espero les guste, el fic está situado en la temporada actual, aquí vencieron a la bruja y todo mal incluido, las familias viven felices en el reino nuevamente, lo único diferente es la presencia de David, espero que les guste el fic, no las entretengo más y que lo disfruten!**

Regina gimió al sentir los brazos musculosos que le rodeaban la espalda desnuda, sintió los labios suaves que la devoraban lentamente, sonrió en su boca para luego tener el mas maravilloso orgasmo, el cuerpo sudoroso que tenia a un lado la dejo acomodarse y recuperar la respiración,

-estuvo increíble –le escucho decir.

-lo se…

-eres fantástica Regina.

-me lo han dicho algunas veces –guiño el ojo, de pronto el silencio los invadió y los ojos de la reina se tornaron tristes.

-qué pasa? –cuestiono al notarlo.

-nada –sonrió cabizbaja.

-estas triste.

-solo abrázame si?

-por supuesto.

Justo en ese momento Regina Mills despertaba de un sueño profundo, observo la ventana del castillo donde desde que habían recuperado la memoria y derrotado a la bruja ahora vivía, la luz del sol se asomaba, suspiro con nostalgia "un sueño más", pensó.

La primera vez le había tomado por sorpresa, hasta se había sentido culpable tanto en su sueño como cuando despertó, no podía ver a la cara David sin morirse de la vergüenza, la segunda vez fue confuso, no sabía porque seguía teniendo estos sueños con David, la tercera, cuarta… había perdido la cuenta, ya solo lo disfrutaba y cuando terminaba sabía que era un sueño y que en cualquier momento despertaría, ignoraba porque seguía soñando con él, tal vez se sentía sola y en su interior anhelaba la compañía de un hombre, tal vez y solo por eso su inconsciente había elegido al único rostro conocido que le inspiraba confianza y cariño, David no tenía pareja, hacía tiempo que había llegado al reino, se había separado de Mary Margaret, nunca le cuestiono que había pasado, el solo dijo que necesitaba tiempo a solas y quería visitar a Henry, sin embargo Regina sabía que él nunca podría olvidar a Mary Margaret y sobre todo verla a ella como un prospecto.

Regina se levantó de su cama, se arregló y se dispuso a hacer lo que más la calmaba, dar largos paseos a caballo e ir al lago, tal vez luego pasaría a ver a Henry y demás familia.

Al llegar al lago se adentró en él y nado un poco, esto le recordaba su juventud cuando escapaba de las ataduras de Cora o de su propio esposo el Rey, no se percató de unos ojos que la observan con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

-con que te gusta nadar? –escucho de pronto que le hizo girarse y taparse con las manos tanto como pudo. –no estoy viendo, lo juro –aun riendo - no me lances una bola de fuego –advirtió mientras se tapaba los ojos.

-qué diablos haces aquí Charming?-suspiro indignada.

-pues venia al lago, cuando note cierta vestimenta que es muy característica tuya, no todas las mujeres por estos rumbos usan plumas negras y cuero - dijo burlón.

-no es mi culpa si son simples campesinas sin estilo –decía con el ceño fruncido –y qué? –resoplo- estarás parado ahí todo el día? O me dejaras cambiarme?

-ohh perdón, te daré unos minutos –avanzo hacia los arboles aun con los ojos tapados –Regina rodo los ojos y salió lo más rápido que sus piernas pudieron y con ayuda de magia estaba completamente vestida.

-puedes salir pastor. –grito molesta.

-pastor? Creí que eso lo habíamos superado hace mucho –fingió enojo.

-y yo creí que no eras un mirón.

-ohh vamos ya te dije que no vi nada.

-si, como digas.

-porque no mejor vamos a ver a Henry? Le prometí a Lucy un paseo a caballo, vamos?

-ok –no le quedó más que sonreír.

El balanceo de las caderas era perfecto, parecía que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

-justo ahí pastor. –gimió.

-pastor? –cuestiono extrañado.

-me gusta esa palabra –sonrió sin dejar de moverse.

-creo que te burlas de mí.

-burlarme? – enarco las cejas -Esto sería burlarme –de pronto una Regina que estaba sobre su miembro dejo de moverse.

-ohh no! Vamos cariño –al ver la negativa, la tomo por la cintura y rodo sobre ella, ahora estaba encima de ella y sin ningún aviso dio una embestida, Regina gimió.

-ese es mi pastor –gruño, ambos sonrieron mientras llegaban al orgasmo.

Luego de descansar David le ofreció fruta de una bandeja.

-las fresas están exquisitas.

-soy alérgica a las fresas.

-en serio?

-si…aunque…

-qué? –Regina se quedó pensativa, sabía que era un sueño, no podría ser alérgica en su sueño, no quiso correr el riesgo y se dispuso a seguir disfrutando.

-nada, comeré uvas –sonrió.

Una vez más Regina abrió los ojos y suspiro con nostalgia, se dispuso a olvidar el sueño y preparase, celebrarían el cumpleaños de Lucy por lo que había muchas cosas por hacer, al llegar a la casa de Henry ya estaba David ahí ayudando con los adornos, la saludo con una sonrisa y cada uno siguió con sus cosas.

La fiesta fue hermosa, Lucy recibió toda clase de regalos del reino y toda la gente bailaba o conversaba, Regina estaba contenta por su familia, sonrió al observarlos, aun no podía creer que ese hombre tan bueno y guapo fuera su Henry y que hubiera formado una familia, se acercó a una mesa donde había bocadillos, tomo un pequeño pastelillo cubierto de crema y justo cuando lo iba a morder en un segundo le era arrancado con violencia de la mano.

-qué demonios! –casi grita.

-tiene fresas –dijo un muy asustado Charming.

-ohh por dios, es verdad?

-sí, los probé hace rato.

-gracias a dios, de haber dado siquiera una mordida, parecería un mounstro, soy alérgica a las fresas.

-lo sé.

Regina enarco las cejas –quien te lo dijo?

-tu.

-lo siento pero no recuerdo haberlo hecho,

-quiero decir, Henry… si seguro fue el quien me lo dijo.

-como sea que haya sido, me has salvado la vida literalmente, gracias.

-de nada.

La fiesta transcurrió sin ningún otro incidente, Regina aun veía con dudas a David, al terminar la fiesta se acercó a Henry.

-los pastelillos tienen fresas. –fingió molestia.

-ohh mama, siento no habértelo dicho, con el ajetreo de la fiesta lo olvide.

-no te apures mi amor, David me salvo de comerlos.

-de verdad? Me alegro mucho.

-tú le hablaste de mi alergia?

-yo? No… de hecho no se lo he mencionado a nadie, de haberlo hecho créeme que Lucinda no los hubiera hecho, lo siento de verdad mama, olvide como un tonto tu alergia.

-no te preocupes cariño, todo salió bien. –sonrió fingiendo estar despreocupada, lo que no noto Henry es que estaba por demás aterrada.

-Regina! –escucho que gritaban su nombre, esta vez el sueño era en su antiguo castillo.

-Hola –sonrió cabizbaja.

-luces hermosa.

-gracias supongo –David noto enseguida que algo andaba mal.

-pasa algo? No estás de humor?

-dejemos de fingir. –esta vez dijo seria.

-no sé a qué te refieres cariño.

-deja de decirme cariño, debiste de darte cuenta tu también hoy por la tarde.

-podrías explicarme?

-los pastelillos David? En el cumpleaños de Lucy? Estamos teniendo sueños compartidos.

David se quedó sin habla. –en verdad eres tu Regina? –la miro como si fuera la primera vez.

-lo soy.

-como sé que no eres algo de mi imaginación?

-porque apenas despierte iré a verte y te lo diré en tu cara.

-creí que solo era un sueño –trato de disculparse.

-lo mismo digo.

-lo siento Regina. –David no sabía que más decir.

-no digas más, te veré en el lago a primera hora.

El silencio los invadió hasta que Regina abrió los ojos y despertó en su cama, aún tenía la esperanza que no fuera cierto, que el David de su sueño no fuera real, no quería pasar por esa vergüenza, pero decidió averiguarlo de una vez por todas.

Regina se alisto rápidamente y a caballo fue a buscar a David al lago, al llegar rogaba que él no estuviera ahí, cuando se bajó del caballo y camino hacia el lago, el lugar estaba solo, dio un suspiro y sonrió, había sido un sueño…

-Regina... –escucho su nombre aterrada, se giró y ahí estaba el –siento llegar tarde.

-tu… estas aquí por…

-los sueños –la interrumpió.

Regina casi se desploma –no sé porque pasaron Charming, estaba confundida al principio y después me deje solo llevar, creí que solo era un sueño, que era parte de mi imaginación.

-lo mismo pensé, no tienes por qué sentirte culpable, ahora que ambos sabemos que éramos nosotros y de una manera consiente, ambos nos dejamos llevar.

-lo que no me explico es porque?, porque estamos teniendo estos sueños juntos.

-no tengo la menor idea.

-esto tiene que parar David.

-lo sé –dijo cabizbajo.

-buscare ayuda, Zelena podrá ayudarme. –David asintió con la cabeza, sin embargo estaba triste de no tener esa cómplice y pareja casi podría decirse en sueños.

-Zelena! –Regina llego gritando a la cabaña de su hermana.

-hola a ti hermanita, a que debo el honor de tu visita?

-algo me está pasando y necesito parar.

-vamos a la cabaña.

Ambas se adentraron a la cabaña y Regina le explico todo a su hermana, cuando esta termino el relato una gran carcajada salió de su boca.

-de que demonios te burlas? –cuestiono más que molesta.

-no podría haber resultado mejor.

-de que hablas? –enarco las cejas para después abrir los ojos por demás sorprendida –Zelena… acaso tu… tu maldita bruja traidora! –grito enseguida.

-hermanita, tienes años en soledad, necesitabas un hombre, con Henry, Hook y demás familia no tienes ni siquiera el interés de buscar pareja.

-yo no dije que necesitaba pareja! –le reprocho.

-no… pero sé que lo deseabas de lo contrario no hubieran pasado los sueños.

-qué clase de hechizo o maldición me lanzaste? –cuestiono molesta.

-una muy sencilla, lo único que hice fue que a través de tus sueños conocieras a tu otra mitad, su fuera un desconocido al verlo despierta te sentirías interesada en conocerlo debido a los sueños, pero jamás pensé que fuera David y mucho menos que sus sueños estuvieran conectados.

-porque estamos conectados entonces?

-acaso no es obvio hermana? Son almas gemelas.

-es una tontería, tu sabes quién era mi alma gemela. –dijo cabizbaja.

-podemos tener más de un alma gemela Regina, tú lo sabes.

-podemos es verdad, pero David está enamorado aun de Mary Margaret.

-obviamente no si sigue viviendo en este reino sin ganas de volver a Storybrooke además sueña contigo, que clase de sueño tenían? –Las mejillas de Regina se tornaron por demás rojas –ohh por dios, no tienes que decirlo.

-no entiendo nada.

-si lo haces, solo no quieres entenderlo.

-no puedo tener una relación amorosa con el abuelo de Henry –repico.

-por qué no? Es libre y es un hombre que vale la pena, tú sabes que es un buen hombre, justo lo que necesitas.

-por lo pronto, podrías hacer que paren los sueños.

-lo hare, siento haberme entrometido, solo quería que fueras feliz.

-gracias Zelena, pero de verdad no creo que ahí este mi felicidad. –decía cabizbaja.

En los días siguientes Regina había evitado toparse con David, Zelena noto un cambio en su humor y decidió hablar con David, le conto lo que había pasado, David estaba en shock sin embargo luego de meditarlo…

-No puedes evitarme por siempre –la voz de David resonó tras de ella, Regina se quedó helada.

-no lo estoy haciendo, he estado ocupada –se giró frente a él.

-se todo lo que paso, Zelena hablo conmigo y me conto todo.

-esa bruja traidora! –decía molesta.

-ella está preocupada por ti, al igual que yo.

-no tenía por qué entrometerse en mi vida y mucho menos decirte nada, estoy bien David puedes irte.

-y que hay de mí? –Regina enarco las cejas.

-que pasa contigo?

-te extraño, nuestros sueños eran muy peculiares –esto hizo que Regina se sonrojara- sé que había mucho sexo, pero también éramos amigos, extraño eso, despierto somos amigos, pero no con esa confianza.

-David, tu estas casado con…

-no estoy casado –la interrumpió haciendo que abriera de más los ojos de la sorpresa.

-pensé que…

-estoy divorciado de Mary Margaret, decidí alejarme porque necesitaba tiempo para asimilarlo, no niego que la ame mucho, pero nuestros problemas no tenían solución.

-y que es lo que esperas de mí?

-continuar lo que nuestros sueños iniciaron –se acercó a ella, tomándola de las manos –hemos compartido la cama, pero quiero que me muestres también tu corazón, quiero saber todo de ti Regina –sin dejar pasar la emoción de sus palabras le beso los labios, Regina se estremeció por la sorpresa pero respondió al beso. –que dices me darás la oportunidad?

Regina lo observo sabía que hablaba con el corazón en la mano –lo hare David, quiero intentarlo. –sonrió nerviosa, David la beso de nuevo.

-no te arrepentirás.

-eso espero pastor.

-ohh –frunció el ceño para volverla a besar causando la risa de Regina.

FIN

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado y que tengan un Feliz año nuevo!**


End file.
